Silly Little Vampire
by sayjay1995
Summary: It's summer vacation, and Bella decides to visit her mom for a bit. When she returns, Edward plans a surprise date. Will Bella realize that this Edward is an imposter before it's too late? Can the real Edward save her? EdwardxBella oneshot


A/N: I just got finished reading Twilight, and I can't wait to finish the series! This is my very first Twilight fanfiction, and I am so very happy! Reviews would be appreciated. Other then that enjoy the fanfiction that is about to take you into the world of Twilight! Speaking is in "…" and thinking is in '…'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Oh think of how the world would change if a random fan started taking over the series….**

**Silly Little Vampire**

Bella anxiously waited for the bus to stop.

'I can't believe how quickly these past two weeks have gone.' She thought, staring out the window. A light drizzle was falling; expected, seeing as she was in Forks, the wettest town she'd ever known. As the bus neared it's destination, Bella noted with glee that a pale teenager was among the few people waiting at the bus stop. When the bus doors slid open she was the first one off the bus.

"Edward!" She called happily, embracing him. The said vampire grinned and picked up Bella's suitcase.

"The weeks sure were long without you around." Edward said. Bella and Edward quickened their pace as the rain started falling harder. An unfamiliar red corvette was parked nearby. Edward slid into the driver's side and waited for Bella to climb in. That struck her as odd.

'He usually holds the door open for me…' She shrugged the thought away curiously.

"My siblings are borrowing my good car." Edward explained, noticing Bella's curious expression.

"Ah, I see. Hey, where are we going?" Bella didn't recognize the route that Edward was driving on.

"I thought, since you wasted two weeks of our summer vacation visiting your mother, that I'd take you out for a day." Edward was concentrating very hard on the road. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really. And where did you have in mind?" Her question went unanswered for the next twenty minutes. They pulled up in front of a fancy-looking hotel.

"I thought perhaps a nice dinner was in order." Edward got out of the car and Bella followed. The two walked through the hotel doors and the lady at the front desk handed over their key. Edward led Bella to the elevator and up a flight of stairs. They wandered down to the far end of the hallway and Edward opened their door. The spacious room was pleasant; somebody had lit many candles and scattered them everywhere. Their fragrance was quite relaxing. Bella sat her suitcase on one of the beds.

"You didn't have to do this, Edward." Bella said quietly. It touched her heart to know he cared.

"I know, but I wanted to." Bella sensed excitement in Edward's voice. She wandered over to look at a painting on the wall, smiling to herself.

"Goodbye, Isabella Swan." Edward said from behind. Bella didn't have time to think, yet alone react. The next thing she knew her body was spun around and her eyes were locked with Edward's. His black eyes were alight with excitement and he was grasping her shoulders much to hard. He was pinning her against the wall, and looking at her neck with a hungry expression.

"What are you doing Edward?" Bella whispered, her eyes wide in fear and shock. He smiled evilly.

"Don't worry, I swear I won't drag this out longer then it has to be. I'd hate for somebody to come up here and ruin my fun. Just give me a few minutes to drink in your blood." Edward's cold breath washed over Bella's face as he leaned forward.

"No, you said you had control!" Bella tried to move but found she could not. Edward just chuckled and said

"Silly little girl". Bella shut her moist eyes and realized she couldn't breath. The door suddenly flew open, almost flying off the hinges. A deep growl came from somewhere in the room and Bella felt Edward's cold death grasp lighten.

"Silly little vampire!" A familiar voice snapped. Her eyes peered open and saw there were _two _Edwards in front of her.

"What the heck is this?" She involuntarily shuddered.

"Bella," The Edward on her left growled.

"This vampire is pretending to be me so he can hurt you!"

"Don't listen to him Bella!" The other Edward snarled.

"That man is the imposter!" They both pointed to the other one and shouted things like "You know me Bella!" and "I know our love will guide us through anything!" Bella just stared at them, unsure of which was who.

"I-I don't…I-I can't tell which was is which." Bella stammered. The Edward on her right let out an irritated sigh while the Edward on her left looked almost sad.

"You're my Edward…" Bella said quietly but firmly, taking a step towards the Edward on her left.

"I knew you would figure it out!" The real Edward closed the distance between them and pulled Bella into a tight hug. The imposter let our a roar of furry.

"No no no no no!" The imposter stamped his foot on the ground. Bella blinked and realized that the other vampire had changed in appearance. His eyes were a pale, dead blue and his hair had a greenish glow to it.

"I am Chris, and that's my pray your holding. Now hand her over." Chris crouched low to the ground.

"Bella, get out of here." Edward's lips hardly moved.

"But-" Bella tried to protest but Edward raised a finger to her lips.

"Not now." He warned. Bella didn't realize until that point that she was shaking.

"I'll be ok." Edward pushed her towards the door, taking care to walk in between her and Chris.

"I love you Edward." Bella whispered.

"And I love you." Edward smiled sadly and gave her another firm push. Bella darted to the door, pulling it shut behind her. The noise was terrible; the ground shook below Bella's feet. She knew she should run, but for some reason her ear appeared glued to the door, listening. The sound of wood smashing against metal rang through her ears. The two vampires were panting, and Bella could picture their faces glaring at each other.

"She smells so good, doesn't she?" Chris's voice was thick with malice. Bella understood that Chris was trying to tempt Edward into draining her blood. Bella didn't hear Edward respond, but Chris chuckled.

"I was just being honest. Her flowery fragrance is delicious. I didn't think I could wait until we were inside to attack her. I shudder at the very thought of how sweet and rewarding her blood would taste in my mouth." Bella bit her bottom lip.

"I won't be persuaded. I told you, leave Bella alone!" Edward hissed.

"Have it your way then." Bella heard Chris run forward and the fight continued. Bella crawled into a nearby dark corner and curled up into a ball.

'Please Edward, be careful.' She thought. The tears were starting to break loose and slide down her cheeks. Then, the door opened slowly. It sounded like whoever had come out had also set down her suitcase beside her. Bella hesitated. She decided to bury her face into her knees and hope it was Edward. If it wasn't…well at least she wouldn't have to see Chris's face before she died. The silence stretched on, and Bella didn't look up. Then, strong but gentle arms snaked their way around her and relief spread throughout her entire body.

"Edward?" she muttered, just to make sure.

"I'm here, Bella." His tone was light, so Bella decided he must not be to beat up. She opened one of her tear-filled eyes and found herself inches away from Edward's face. His shirt was ripped and he had a small cut on his cheek, but other then that he was fine.

"Oh Edward!" Bella embraced him and buried her face into his shoulder. Edward rubbed her back and quietly whispered a happy tune. Bella found that her tears tried up pretty fast.

"I'm really sorry I wasn't at the bus stop Bella, but I was talking to Alice and we forgot about the time." Edward explained.

"She saw you…lying in the hotel room with be standing beside you and naturally flipped out. I knew something wasn't right, so I followed your scent." Bella sniffed and then sighed.

"What is it?" He asked, his dark eyes full of concern.

"Why is it that I smell so gosh darn good to you vampires?" She grumbled. Edward laughed.

"It's not our fault that you have a drop dead gorgeous smell about you." He said.

"You silly little vampire." Bella rolled her eyes but she smiled.

"Come on, Alice is probably having a fit right now. She'll want to know everything." Bella stood up, grabbed her suitcase, and followed Edward out to his silver car, her fingers intertwining with his.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Good, not good? I was wondering though, if I wrote this fanfiction in, say, pink, would it appear pink on the site? I'm just curious. If you try it, let me know what happens. I would really like to read a pink fanfiction.


End file.
